Fotografie
by CannotDetermineUserName
Summary: Trzy części PzK w pigułce. Kapitan Jack Sparrow.


Tytuł: **Fotografie**.

Postacie: **Jack Sparrow**.

A/N: _Krótkie, co nieco spisane pod wpływem chwili oraz Anthem 2003. A tak przyznając się szczerze, do tej pory nie potrafię się pogodzić z 3 odsłoną piratów. Po prostu czegoś tam brakuje, coś się zmieniło (na gorsze). Jakkolwiek moje myśli mi nie dały ostatnio spokoju, w tenże sposób powstało to, co znajdziecie pod spodem. Pisane głównie z punkt widzenia naszego ulubionego kapitana... Smacznego..._

-----

Ekscentryczny wygląd, warkoczyki zamiast bródki oraz czerwona bandana na głowie. Ten złoty uśmiech, który podbija serca i umysły. Niezwykły krok, niczym taneczny. Plany proste oraz łatwe do zapamiętania, choć czasem chciałoby się powiedzieć 'ich kompletny brak'. Łut szczęścia czy wrodzona inteligencja? Wielu zastanawiało się nad tym. Lecz nikt, nigdy nie poznał prawdy. Jak również faktu, iż dał się złapać w sidła intrygi. Zdrady. I to ze strony osoby, której można by powiedzieć, że ufał. Pierwszej osobie, której zaufał po tylu latach.

_Pirat._

Widać, nie mylił się co do jej potencjału. Bezwzględności.

_Nie żałuję._

I najwidoczniej tak było. Stała się taka jak on. Jednak to wcale nie oznaczało, że zamierzał się poddać. Oczywiście był jeszcze Whelp. Ten eunuch, który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zaczął w końcu rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Szkoda tylko, iż nie potrafił dostrzec w swojej wybrance serca morderczyni, którą była.

_Nigdy by między nami nie wyszło. _

Pożegnanie godne prawdziwego pirata, jedno zdanie zawierające wszystko. Uśmiechnięte oblicze, na którym w okamgnieniu pojawia się smutek oraz łzy w oczach. Zakłopotanie, niepewność. Taki to był koniec, niestety. Choć kapitan równie dobrze pamiętał, kiedy to on wyskoczył z tą informacją. Tak, jeszcze w Port Royal. Zabawne, kto by pomyślał, że to wszystko tak się ułoży? Whelp od początku był po jej stronie, a na samym końcu, gdy się od niej odwrócił, ona przeszła na jego. Jak to było możliwe?

"_Yo ho, yo ho  
__a pirates life for me..."  
- __Co to..?  
- __Piosenka z dzieciństwa, kiedy to myślałam, że piraci..._

Wyspa, odludzie. Piękne wspomnienie. Jedno z lepszych. Ognisko ciepło przyświecało im obojgu, zapraszając płomieniami do tańca. Ach, oczywiście rum! Dobrze się bawili, śpiewając wniebogłosy pod gwiazdami. Szkoda tylko, że następnego dnia nie pozostało ani śladu po napitku.

_Przekonaj mnie..._

Dlaczego jego czar zawsze się włączał, kiedy nie trzeba było? Czasem wydaje się, że robił to zupełnie przypadkiem, nieświadom tego. Drugą zaś stroną medalu była ona, jej to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie sama chwilami prowokowała tego typu sytuacje. I do czego doprowadziła tym sposobem? Że on zwątpił. W siebie, swoje uczucia.

_Ciekawość. Będziesz chciał wiedzieć, jak to smakuje..._

_Wróciłeś... Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem._

Dobrym człowiekiem. Z sercem, które po wielu latach uśpienia w końcu ocknęło się z letargu. I tylko po to, aby w chwili następnej na powrót zniknąć w odmętach duszy. Kajdan został zatrzaśnięty, a on potrafił tylko głupio się uśmiechnąć. Właściwie miał ochotę wyśmiać samego siebie. Jak mógł tak łatwo dać się zwieść? On, kapitan Czarnej Perły – najszybszego okrętu na Karaibach?

_Tu chodzi o ciebie. Nie o statek... Nie o nas..._

Niektóre słowa pozwoliły mu przejrzeć na oczy. Coś zniknęło; ta dziwna płachta, którą miał na oczach. Nagle wszystko wydało się być jasne i wyraźne. Nareszcie... **prawdziwe**. Dopiero wtedy ujrzał ją w tym świetle, które dotychczas wydawało się próbować przebić na wierzch. Zobaczył w niej samego siebie, młodego sprytnego pirata.

_Elizabeth Swann._

Głos oddany na Brethren's Court. Zaskoczenie pozostałych piratów. Piękny widok, lecz ponad to dojrzał jej spojrzenie. Wystarczyło im milczenie, krótkie skinienie głowy. I wszystko było jasne. Szacunek? Być może, choć bardziej wyglądało to na wdzięczność z jej strony.

_Swój pozna swego, luv._

Och, tak. Z całą pewnością. Inaczej jak kapitan Jack Sparrow poznałby Elizabeth Swann-Turner?


End file.
